1. Field of The Invention.
This invention relates to hand held soft drink containers. More particularly, it refers to a replaceable frozen cartridge insert mounted in a soft drink container.
2. Description of The Prior Art.
Many types of devices are used to cool containers enclosing beverages. The most common device is an exterior enclosure around the container, the enclosure containing a freezable liquid or refrigerant as disclosed in U. S. Pat. Nos. 4,183,226; 4,338,795; 4,383,422; and 4,932,225. In addition, U. S. Pat. No. 4,741,176 describes a sealed capsule containing a refrigerant mounted within a cylindrical container. The capsule can be removed to freeze the contents and then remounted within the container. Although all of these prior art descriptions set forth devices for carrying out their intended purpose of cooling the container liquid contents, they suffer the penalty of either adding external bulk to the container or as in the case of U. S. Pat. No. 3,840,153, taking up so much space within the container as to limit the amount of liquid that can be stored within the container. A device is needed that will not add bulk to the container but will still enable a user to keep liquid within the container cool without the addition of ice.